Sebastian X Ciel ONESHOT
by HighwayToYaoiland
Summary: Ciel's been having "dreams" about Sebastian, what will happen when Sebastian finds out about them? Oneshot Smut Yaoi SebaCiel ((This is my first fanfiction, reviews are welcomed!))


**NOTE::**** Hey! This is my first fanfiction so I know it's going to be sort of bad xD I'd really love any reviews or criticism, it's smutty and focuses on SebaCiel, sort of a oneshot thing.**

**-HighwayToYaoiland**

It began as a normal day, Ciel awoke to the sight of his butler opening the curtains. "Good morning young master. It is time for you to wake up." Ciel had a clear schedule that day, nothing needed to be doing. This was rare, the young Earl of Phantomhive thought he'd spend some time to himself.

After breakfast, Ciel decided to sit in the garden, Sebastian had brought tea out for him. Ciel sat sipping the tea, muttering to himself. "Hmm, Finnie doesn't get enough credit. This garden is amazing.." At that point, the entire manor was quiet, only the birds surrounding the young Earl could be heard, before a loud crash of Mey-rin dropping another tea set. Ciel felt almost tranquil for a moment.

A while later Ciel decided to spend some time in the manor, since he was getting bored of, and cold from sitting outside. The boy left the half-drunk tea on the table where he'd been sitting, walking in the mansion and noticing that Sebastian was not around. Ciel thought nothing of it and carried on.

He had reached his study and thought it best to take a nap. Sighing in relief, the young Earl slumped in his desk chair; resting his head against his left arm which was rested against the supporting arm of the chair, propping him upright somewhat. Less than a minute passed and Ciel was out cold, drooling also. Sebastian had prepared the lunch snack and knocked at the door, waking the sleepy teen.

"Young master, I have brought tea and a snack." The butler spoke with a velvet smooth voice through the door. Ciel was still half-asleep and didn't think about his appearance as he reponded "C-Come in." Ciel sat up a little, pushing himself towards the desk and wiping away the drool. The teen didn't notice the small bulge in his pants from his erotic dreams.

The butler, dressed in all black, smirked as he walked in carrying a tray of tea with a delicious looking plate of food. Mocking the boy, Sebastian said in a condescending tone "It seems you have had a pleasant dream, my lord."

At first, Ciel pulled a confused face. Then he looked down and took notice of the obvious lump coming from his groin region. His face reddened, eyes widening before trying to find a sitting position which would hide his obvious boner. "..Shut up."

Sebastian smiled and chuckled. "Yes, my lord." He served Ciel the plated food, two pieces of jam on toast with a cup of Earl Grey tea. Ciel dismissed the butler and reached for the tea, he was now more awake. "Is there anything else you need young master?"

Ciel shook his head, he had a piece of unimportant paperwork covering the bulge and he looked at the toast with jam on. As appetising as it was, Ciel wasn't hungry.

That night, after Sebastian had routinely got the young Earl ready for bed and he was doing chores, Sebastian could hear Ciel making muffled sounds. It was around one in the morning, Sebastian had assumed when he'd left the room that Ciel was sleeping. The butler decided to check on his young master.

Sebastian knocked at the door softly, "Are you alright in there, my lord?" Ciel quickly panicked and tried to roll over in bed, pulling the bed sheets ontop of himself in a rush and incidently knocking over a glass of water on the small wooden table next to the large bed. "I-I'm fine, don't come in!" The butler smirked and had an idea of what Ciel was doing in there.

"I heard a glass fall, young master. Are you sure you're well in there?"

Ciel angrily replied with a slightly raised voice as he leaned over to pick up the glass. "_YES_ SEBASTIAN I'M FI-" Ciel had rolled out of bed and was about to hit his head on the sharp edge of the wooden table, he let out a small gasp and closed his eyes expecting to fall.

By the time Ciel had reopened his eyes, he was greeted by Sebastian tucking him back into bed. Ciel looked down and saw the embarassing lump sticking through the sheets, his face stained a tomato-red colouring. The butler smirked and pulled the sheets over Ciel slightly tightly, knowing that it would make his lords' erection more painfully obvious.

Sebastian chuckled "It would seem you have been _pleasuring_ yourself, young master."

Ciel's face was now a dark shade of crimson, he glared at the butler and adjusted the sheets loosely around his throbbing erection. "..It doesn't concern _you_." The young Earl looked guilty as he said this, almost trying to hide the fact that he'd been having dirty dreams of his demon butler. Sebastian seen through this and made a statement, looking deeply into Ciel's eyes. "My lord, the contract insures that I grant your every wish. If it your wish to sleep with me, all you have to do is say the words."

Ciel dropped his jaw a little before he replied in an ashamed tone, stuttering and appearing almost pathetic to the demon "S-Sebastian, I-I order you.. to...f-fuck me.. right this minute."

The butler's eyes glowed pink as he bowed down on one knee, arm crossing his chest and his hand covering the place where his heart would be. "Yes, my lord." He smirked and unbuttoned his trousers, placing them neatly on the floor as he stood upright and leaned over to the teen.

Ciel was instantly met with a deep kiss from the butler, Sebastian and Ciel shared an instant of passion as Sebastian's tongue explored and violated every corner of Ciel's mouth. The boy tugged on Sebastian's tie, it loosened as he felt Sebastian's right hand trace down Ciel's body; the butler's left hand softly holding the jawline of Ciel in place, keeping their mouths locked together.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss, the butler not fighting Ciel's attempts to get his mouth away from his own. Sebastian was laying above the boy, smirking as he watched the red-faced teen catch his breath.

Sebastian's hand had reached the boy's erection, he wrapped his hand around it and began pumping lightly. Ciel moaned and attempted to quiet himself by putting a fist in his mouth. At this point, Sebastian moved the fist out of the way of the boy's mouth and stuck three of his fingers in Ciel's mouth. Ciel began sucking on them as the butler pumped the boy's member.

Sebastian stopped his hand movements and removed his other hand from the boy's mouth. "My, my young master, I cannot do this forever. Please bare with me as I prepare your body for me to fulfill your orders." The butler put two fingers into Ciel's aching entrance, the boy gritted his teeth and dug his nails into the sheets, trying to hush himself so he wouldn't wake the other servants. "Gnnnhh...S-Sebastian..It..._hurts!_"

Sebastian had an almost expressionless face, inserting a third finger and searching for the boy's prostate. "Please hang on my lord, it will not hurt forever."

He knew he'd found his master's prostate when Ciel let out a loud moan, almost like a scream. "Ahh- AAHH S-SEBA-S-TIAN-" The butler smirked and removed his fingers from the young Earl, inserting his own member in the other male and staying still for a short moment; allowing Ciel to catch his breath and adjust to it.

Sebastian started moving gently inside Ciel, moaning a little himself. Ciel, on the other hand, was borderline screaming. Sebastian leaned himself down onto Ciel, silending the Earl with another kiss. Ciel kept moaning as Sebastian pushed into him, luckily they hadn't woken the other servants.

Ciel wrapped his shaking arms around the butler's neck, his hands almost pulling on the raven hair. Sebastian began pumping harder, hitting the teen's prostate with more ease. The young Earl was drooling profusely, an embodiment of sweat coating him as Sebastian carried on hitting the 'sweet spot'. Ciel pulled the butler closer to him, almost clinging to the neck and shoulders of the demon.

Sebastian kept hitting Ciel's prostate with every push and felt as though he was going to finish inside the boy soon. He sensed that Ciel was also about to come.

Ciel's moans got louder and louder, Sebastian no longer concerned about waking the servants as he knew by the time they'd got there, everything would appear normal. The teen vigorously gave a last, involuntary thrust onto the other's member and came. At the same time, Sebastian finished inside the boy.

Ciel layed for a moment, panting and blushing insanely. Sebastian zipped up his pants and picked up Ciel, changing him into a fresh nightshirt and changing the bedsheets. Sebastian finished cleaning them both up and ran Ciel a bath. It was about that time that Mey-rin knocked at the door. "I-Is everything okay young master?"

Sebastian answered the door to her, he was coated with his and Ciel's fluids, hiding it with a clean pillow from the teen's bed. "Hello Mey-rin, you can go back to sleep, everything is well. The young master required an extra pillow." The confused maid didn't question the noise and simply nodded, walking back to her room.

Ciel lay in the bath, sleeping. Sebastian washed and clothed the boy before putting him back to bed, smirking to himself as he did so.

The next morning, it was as if nothing had happened. Ciel awoke, again, to the sight of his butler opening the curtains. "Good morning young master, it is time for you to wake up."


End file.
